Esperanza en la oscuridad
by Oscuridad en las estrellas
Summary: ah pasado un año en que sonic desapareció y un virus que convierte a todos en zomby es letal como amy va a serle frente a eso  soy mala en resúmenes -.-
1. Chapter 1

**Comienzo y perdida**

Ah pasado cinco años desde que eggman contruyo un parasito para obligar a la gente hacer cosas sobre su voluntad , pero algo salio mal y ese parasito se convirtio en un virus que combertia casi zoomby a las personas

El primer infectado fue eggman , los medicos de mobius trataron de reanimarlo pero no pudieron y lo denosticaron muerto asta que se lebanto de su tumba e empezo a infectar a las demas personas

Gritos , sangre , sufrimiento y perdidas se oian en la ciudad pero cuando sonic trato de detener el virus desaparecio , Algunos dicen que esta muerto otros dicen que se convirtio en un zoomby pero yo no lo creo se que esta vivo y siempre lo esperare por la promesa que me iso

Amy ¿?- Dijo un zorro de dos colas con chaqueta color marron y unos guantes negros – Aun sigues escribiendo en ese diario?

Amy se veia mas crecida sus puas llegaban mas abajo que antes y tenia una chaqueta roja y de cinturon tenia unas pequeñas armas de tails –" Si esque me recuerda a el "

Tails se aserco a amy y la miro nostagicamente – " aun no puedo creer tan rapido el tiempo pasa , aun recuerdo cuando me ayudaba a invertar y siempre con su sonriza que le daba animo a todos

Sonic-murmuro amy

Vamos amy tenemos que buscar a las personas que no estan infectadas , asi lo hubiera querido sonic ¿no crees?

Despues de esas palabras amy se lebanto y le dio una mirada alegre a tails – si claro , vamos

Los dos se fueron caminando a la parte mas lejana de la base pero cuando entraron se encontraron con knuckle y rouge que estaban hablando sobre algo , a shadow estaba en la parte apartada de todos en una pocision pensativa

Creo que haora tendremos que ir a Angel City- dijo knuckle

Esa ciudad me trae recuerdo –respondio rouge

Amy bajo su mirada despues de escuchar el nombre de su ciudad natal , aun se acuerda cuando sonic le dijo que se volberian a ver y que nunca se alejaria de ella

Estabien voy a fijar el curso , pero tengamos cuidado dicen que an notado una alta tasa de zoomby alla- tails dijo mientras se aserco al controlador de la base

"Tails , aun crees que podran encontrar a sonic? "- pregunto shadow cuando bajo sus manos

"no lo se pero yo aun no pierdo mi esperanza"

Entiendo si encuentro alguna pista de el les abisare-shadow respindio y se fue corriendo asta la parte de afuera de la base

Knuckle y rouge vallan al sector norte de la ciudad .- dijo tails asta que saco en un pequeña caja unas metralletas- Utilizen las armas si es necesario

Los dos asistieron con la cabeza y se fueron

Ok yo tambien me voy a investigar – dijo amy y se fue a direcccion a la ciudad o mejor dicho ex ciudad

En la ciudad estaba desierta con edificios rotos y cadaveres en el suelo , aun habia olor a sangre pero se sentia un aire pesado

La eriza estaba caminando con un arma en su mano asta que sintio un ruido en unos de los edificios ella entro y no encontra nada asta que un zomby con forma de conejo trato de morderla pero ella lo esquivo facilmente

Maldicion- dijo amy y el zomby fue veloz , se fue del lugar dejando a amy sola

_Hola , tu eres amy rose-pregunto una voz de una niña aproximada mente siete años _

Amy no dudo en dos veces y saco su pistola apuntando el lujar asta que se encontro con una niña que llebava una capucha blanca

Quien eres- amy dijo apuntandola

Creo que usted no le interesara mi nombre pero creo que esto es sullo – exclamo la niña cuando se asercaba a amy y de su bolsillo saco una pequeña carta

Adios , me tengo que ir

Olle espera quien eres – pregunto amy mientras la miraba desconcertada por la carta pero la niña no le respondio y se fue a otra habitacion del edificio

La eriza la siguio pero no la encontro pareciera como si hubiera desaparecido – eso fue raro

"amy tenemos problemas , encontramos a vector pero esta herido tienes que ir a la base- el comunicador de amy dijo con la voz de tails

Estabien-respondio aisa el comunicador

**Bueno espero que les alla justado y sorry por mi gramatica**

**A si , si quieren oirlo con musica de fondo pongan Kingdom hearts theme roxas**


	2. carta con letras azules

**Carta con letras azules**

Amy se fue donde la base pero cuando entro en la sala de emerguencia encontro a todos y a vector en una camilla paresida a los del hospital

¡Vector¡ que te paso – amy dijo cuando se dirijia hacia la camilla

El cocodrilo no contesto parecia como un objeto inerte

Vector-murmuro amy y agacho su cabeza

Los demas estaban en silencio , shadow estaba viendo en una pared , tails solo se fue de la sala , knuckle estaba con rouge mientras que ella solo trataba de no llorar

_Por , porque tiene que suceder esto cream, charmy , __espio , vainilla y toda la ciudad . Porque ¡porque tienen que morir¡- _amy penso y apreto sus puños

Ella se fue donde su habitacion solo tenia ganas de acostarse asta que vio un pequeño recuardo donde aparecia sonic y ella juntos

s-sonic – empeso a llorar en silencio – p-porque no apareces

_y? leeras la carta-dijo una voz atrás de amy _

¿¡QUE¡?-dio vuelta la cabeza y vio la misma niña que antes pero esta ves se le notaban unos ojos rojos

"que cosa eres"

Solo quiero ayudar , y aun tienes la carta?-respondio la niña pero amy saco la carta de su bolsillo y no la vio mas

Ella empezo abrir la carta y contenia un papel arrugado

_Espero que todos esten bien , aun no los puedo ver pero creo que pronto_

_Nos encontraremos , chicos aun no pierdan la esperanza si yo muero se que_

_Ustedes podran …_

Despues de eso no habia nada escrito pero amy se sintio feliz haora sabia que sonic no estaba muerto pero la pregunta sera ¿adonde estaba y porque no ha venido con los demas?

La eriza se lebanto y se fue donde estaba tails

"tails , tengo pistas de sonic esta vivo"-grito amy mientras se aserco al zorro pero el se confundio

d-de que hablas amy . con todo este tiempo no creo que este vivo-el respondio

Pero si es verdad Tails tengo una carta que escribio el

Amy le paso la carta a tails y el empezo a sonreir por eso "es VERDAD ESTA VIVO

Rouge y knuckle entraron a la habitacion , tails empeso a decirle sobre la carta y a ellos empesaron a dudar sobre eso

"tails , amy no se emocionen tanto"-suspiro rouge

"si , eso es verdad , esto podria ser una trampa"- agrego knukcle

Con esas palabras las dos colas de Tails bajaron y empezo a mirar al suelo –_eso es verdad podria ser una trampa, tengo que aceptarlo ….. sonic a muerto_- con lo que penso tails se le iso un nudo en la garganta

"Yo no creo que sea una trampa , yo se que sonic esta Vivo-dijo amy cuando todos la quedaron mirando

" y , yo lo buscare "

Rouge solo se sento en direccion opuesta a amy –" esta niña no tiene remedio "- " tu no puedes ir sola a buscar a sonic , y tambien tenemos que buscar a los sobrevivientes"

"tonce yo la ayudare a buscar "- respondio shadow y entro a la habitacion – " yo tambien tengo pistas que sonic esta vivo "

"mañana yo y amy buscaremos a sonic ,"-dijo shadow

Tails se alegro por eso y dijo –" Yo tambien ayudare , tonce mañana iremos a buscar el paradero de sonic"

Todos asistieron con la cabeza y se fueron

-….-…..-….

En la ventana de la habitacion se encontraba la misma niña viendo todo con sus ojos rojos pero solo sonrio y se dio vuelta mientras miraba la luna llena

_Asta en la oscuridad hay un rayo de luz-murmuro_

_**-.-.-**_

_**Bueno espero que les alla justado **_

_**Y lo siento por mi ortografia **_

_**Atte**_

_**Lightdenis **_


	3. rayo de luz y misterio en la sombra

_Bueno gracias por los rewien , me isieron muy feliz con eso ah si mi hermana queria dejar un aviso que _

_(salgo leyendo un papel grandote como pergamino o.o)(es buena dando explicaciones quien se lo hubiera imaginado?)_

_Mejor se lo voy a resumir xD , dice aver aver , la historia espejo y dimenciones descontroladas se van a atrasar con su actualizacion lo siento_

_U,u que pena bueno me voy y espero que lo disfruten xaooo_

__

**Rayo de luz y misterio en la sombra**

La noche estaba tranquila habia un aire frio y tivio a la ves ,los pajaros estaban tranquilos pareciera que no habia ningun rastro de zombies serca del lugar , pero en la base se encontraba amy escribiendo en un diario color rojo y rosado

_Querido diario_

_Hoy fue un dia mas o menos mal , a vector lo encontraron herido pero unos minutos antes que yo llegara tubo que morir , estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas pero hoy me afecto, y despues la misma niña que me habia encontrado la ultima ves me dijo que lea la carta , con eso me alegre haora estoy mas que segura que el esta vivo pero aun no me saco de la mente que le paso a vector _

_No se porque a esa niña tiene pistas de sonic? , y por que se ve tan solitario ,se que ella no es como nosotros aunque no crea en los fantasmas creo que ella es algo parecido_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la mañana siguiente tails estaba en la sala de controles

Tails se encontraba con un microscopio viendo unas celulas de los zombies – esto es facinante , aun no puedo creer que eggman se le hubiera ocurrido tal cosa

"que pasa tails?"-amy le dijo

Esque eggman creo que cuando invento este parasito lo mesclo con unas sustancias que neutralizan las ondas del cerebro , eso podria explicar porque los Zomby se corportan tan violentos ah y tambien este parasito se hospeda en el estomago del infectado – respondio tails pero amy no capto nada de lo que dijo

Wow suena interesante ,olle y adonde estan los demas-pregunto amy

El zorro se dio vuelta con su asiento y dejo a un lado las muestras de celulas- " Todos se fueron a ver si hay personas no contaminadas , a si knuckle me dijo que si encontraba pistas de sonic , tu ivas a ser la primera en saberlo

Amy se animo por eso – " Tails; por que crees que sonic no quiso volber con nosotros?-pregunto

"No lo se , pero creo que tendra un buen motivo"

Entiendo-dijo amy y se fue de la sala dejando a tails con su investigacion

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el centro de la ciudad estaba desolado solo habia unos cuantos zombies , knuckle y rouge buscaban algunos sobrevivientes

"creo que no hay nadien en esta ciudad"-rouge dijo

Knuckle camino mas adelante que rouge asta que vio una persona en la plaza con una muñeca en su mano

"olle tu , ten cuidado"-grito knukcle y se dirijio donde estaba la niña – rouge ven encontre a alguien"

Hola , como te llamas-pregunto rouge amablemente a la niña aunque ella se trato de alejarse

"rouge creo que la estas asustando"-murmuro knuckle y rouge lo miro con enojo

La niña agarro su muñeca y miro hacia abajo – "_u-ustedes estan buscando a mas personas? Yo se adonde se encuentran_

Encerio , y adonde se encuentran ¿?-knuckle trato agarrar la mano de la niña como en señal de confiansa pero un viento fuerte ase que los dos se tapen los ojos y cuando los habren no encontraron nada

Uh , que adonde se fue"-dijo rouge extrañada

No lo s..-antes que knuckle completara la frase la niña estaba delante de el con su capucha blanca , lo unico que se le notaba era unos ojos rojos

_Si quieren encontrar a las personas vallan a la mansion que esta en el bosque , en el sotano se encuentran _

ESPERA COMO TU SABES?-knuckle levanto su tono de vos hacia la niña y ella solo sonrio

_Solo soy alguien que quiere ayudar-respondio y se fue con una rafaja de viento_

Rouge levanto la vista " eso fue raro , avisare al comunicador " levanto su muñeca donde estaba un pequeño aparato como brasalete " Oigan quiero que todos vallan al bosque hay nos reuniremos"-dijo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"oigan quiero que todos vallan al bosque hay nos reuniremos "- sono el comunicador de shadow pero el no lo pesco por una pelea contra trees zomby

Uno de ellos era como un gato y otros dos eran chitas pero a uno le faltaba su cola

"maldicion porque no se mueren de una ves"-grito cuando corrio hacia el zomby gato y le pego un combo

Los dos zomby visto eso se abalansaron hacia shadow , pero no pudieron atacarlo solo se fueron despavoridos del lugar

El zomby gato miro con cara de miedo por la persona que estaba detrás de shadow , estaba la misma niña solo viendo

Que , que pasa?-pregunto shadow

Despues de eso el zomby se fue corriendo y shadow volteo la cabeza pero no habia nada hay , la niña solo lo miraba sentada en un pilar

_Sonic me deves una –penso ella_

"maldicion , me e retrasado "-shadow se dijo asi mismo y contesto el mensaje pendiente de su comunicador

"Esta bien voy para alla"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow se fue del lugar , y la niña lo siguio como si fuera un juego , ella canto en silencio una cancion que nadien podia oir solo los zombies que estaban en serca del lugar y se ivan

_¿Cuándo floreceran las flores del cerezo?_

_¿Cuándo floreceran la alegria de la ciudad?_

_¿Cuándo oleran las flores de cerezo?_

_Cuando el niño que rie juegue_

_¿Cuándo bailaran las flores de cerezo?_

Para ella todo esto era un juego pero para los otros era un infierno a frontar

Despues shadow se fue a una esquina , se asomo donde habia otra calle y se mostraban como un grupo de zombies se estaban comiendo a otro que habia muerto

"que repugnante"-murmuro

_Jijijij , no lo se ya e visto a muchos que agan eso-respondio la niña_

Que –dijo shadow y se dio vuelta

Se encontraba la niña con una cara feliz – "Creo que ellos estan jugando , no lo crees amigo de sonic?

"como que es un juego "-grito shadow aciendo que la niña se le notaran sus ojos rojos

Ella solo observo su muñeca " Porque eres amargado uuu~~uuu , claro que es un juego"

"bueno me tengo que ir si no tienes ganas de jugar chao"-agrego y una rafaja de viento iso desaparecer la niña

Shadow estaba confundido mirando el lugar donde estaba la niña pero su comunicador sono otra ves con la vos de knuckle

"Olle adonde estas , te estamos esperando "

Esperen estoy apunto de llegar _ respondio shadow en tono molesto-

_quien era ella?_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

El la parte de arriba de la asotea se encontraba alguien viendo todo los zombies que estaban abajo

Solo miro con cara trizte –_si hubiera sido mas rapido_

Uuu~~uuu sonic-kun , se encuentra bien-pregunto la niña

Oh claro , no te preocupes –respondio sonic pero haora solo tenia una sicatriz en su brazo izquierdo -

As oido hablar sobre los espiritus que no quieren pasar al otro lado

La niña acarisio su muñeca " por que lo dise sonic-kun?"

**Bueno espero que les alla justado**

**Y como lo he dicho antes lo siento por mi gramatica**


	4. Buscando y Esperando

**Buscando y esperando**

La niña y sonic estaban sentados en la asotea mientras que abajo se reunia un grupo de zombies por el olor a sangre de otro que murio

"uu~uu tu sabes que esperare a mama y a papa" contesto la niña

Sonic solo suspiro "Valla creo que eres mas terca de lo que creia"

La niña miro a su muñeca " Aunque yo estoy muy agradecida con sonic-kun , gracias a usted e podido recuperar mi muñeca uu~u "

El erizo solo se estiro mirando el cielo "bueno yo tambien estoy agradecido por los favores que me ases"

Despues la niña se levanto "sonic-kun no puede ir a ver a amigos?" pregunto con la misma inocencia que los niños de trees o cuatro años

"No puedo , si los quiero proteger , solo tengo que quedarme lejos de ellos"

"uu-uu-u no te entiendo , ah si voy a entregar carta uu-u "-la niña dijo y desaparecio dejando a sonic solo en la asotea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos se encontraban en el interior del bosque , knuckle estaba molesto por esperar a shadow pero amy lo trataba de calmar

"Maldicion , que estara asiendo para que se demore tanto "-exclamo knuckle molesto e intento llamarlo otra ves

Un poco molesta y amy solo queria pegarle con su martillo o algo parecido pero se aguanto las ganas porque Se vio una estela color naranja aparecer entremedio de los arboles

"Oigan " – dijo shadow y se aserco a los demas – " Me atrase porque estaba peliando con unos cuantos zombies

Rouge saco una lupa de su cinturon "Bueno agamos grupos para buscar mas rapido"

"Tails , amy van a la parte norte"-dijo

Knuckle solo suspiro molesto "estabien tonce yo ire con tigo y¿ shadow iras solo?"

"si "-respondio y se fue a la parte que habia mas arboles y arbustos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow se encontraba en la parte mas oscura del bosque asta que atrás de los arboles se escucho un ruido leve

El apunto con su pistola hay , pero solo salio una lagartija despues de verla bajo el arma

Camino asta llegar a una laguna que tenia algunos cuerpos destripados por los zombies , pero no habia ni un zombies

_Que horror de este lugar pareciera como –_ Antes que shadow siguiera pensando en la laguna estaba la niña jugando

"QUE ASES HAY , ES UN LUGAR PELIGROSO"-

La niña quiso aser caso omiso de ese comentario y siguio jugando

Shadow se preocupo , se aserco a la niña tomandola del brazo y la alejo de la laguna asta la orilla pero ella no estaba agradecida por eso

"tonto , tonto amargado "-dijo molesta

"tu niñita , tus padres no te an enseñado a respetar a los demas-contesto shadow

"uuu-uuu papa y mama estan jugando , pero cuando llegen se lo preguntare"

"cuando llegen?"-pregunto confundido shadow

La pequeña miro su muñeca y se la mostro a shadow

"esta muñeca es mas bonita que tu uuu-u y es mas simpatica tonto"

El erizo estaba perdiendo la calma , pero la niña solo se reia por eso

"uuu-u vamos , vamos , vamos donde estan los demas"-dijo la niña y tomo la mano de shadow llebandolo a otro lugar del bosque

Olle adonde me llebas

Uuu-uuu vamos a la mansion u-uu

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy y tails se encontraban en un lugar llenos de arboles grandes . habia unos nidos de cuervos y habian insectos pequeños

"Tails cuidado "-grito amy y disparo contra un zombies

Tails fue corriendo donde los zombi y detono una granada , se fue donde estaba amy disparando

"amy , corre"

"pero , nos van a perseguir"

"no lo aran, pero corre YA"

Amy y tails corrieron pero el zorro saco un interruptor que detono la granada causando una gran explocion

"crees que eso los detendran"-pregunto amy

"si , esta granada no es como las otras yo la mejore"-respondio

HMmp – amy vio su muñeca donde estaba el comunicador y se prendio una luz roja

"Oigan ya encontre la mansion"-dijo shadow desde su comunicador

u-uuuu-uu shadow tonto tonto tonto wuaaaaaaaaaa-se escucho otra voz

"shadow con quien estas"-dijo amy extrañada

"con algo peor que una manada de zombies"-respondio

Tails se confundio mas " algo peor ¿" pregunto

"si con una mocosa mimada vengan rapido "

"tonto tonto tonto , no puedo creer que seas amigo de sonic-kun wuaaaaaa"

Los dos dijieron al mismo tiempo "sonic?"

"shadow , no pierdas la pasiencia y cuidala por mientra que nosotros llegamos"-dijo amy

"estabien p—pero , shadow tonto tonto , LLEGEN RAPIDO NO LA SOPORTO"-grito con el ruido que hacia la niña

"estabien nos vamos a apurar"-tails dijo

Despues de eso amy pago el comunicador de su muñeca y se dirijio donde las cordenadas del comunicador de shadow

Jejeje creo que shadow la tiene dificil-bromeo tails pero la eriza no respondio y se fue caminando

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_o.o espero que le alla justado este cap , u,u shadow no la tendra facil con la niñita_

_si alguien quiere ponerle un nombre a ese personaje solo diganme cual_

_el primero es el ganador _


	5. Vuelta a la ruleta

**Vuelta a la ruleta**

Tails y amy se fueron corriendo donde le indicaba el comunicador pero escucharon un estruendo en la parte donde estaban los zombies

"Maldicion ya despertaron"-exclamo tails

"tonce apuremonos" –respondio amy

El zorro de dos colas puso dos de sus granadas en el suelo " ya vamonos"

Ellos corrieron donde habia unos arbustos grandes y arboles gigantescos por lo menos de seis metros pero los zombies venian por detrás asta que tails apreto el boton y explotaron las granadas

"eso , los detendran mas rato"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Shadow y la niña entraron a la mansion , estaba destrozada en los pisos , habian platos rotos y unos muebles viejos

"uuu-uuu , llegamos"-grito la niña y salieron trees personas , uno era un mapache , una armadilla y un castor de mayor edad

"Oh , sonic ¿" pregunto el castor asiendo que shadow se molestara un poco

"lo siento , pero no soy sonic "-respondio el erizo negro y se sento – " olle niña esas son todas las personas …. , Eh?"

La niña no estaba con el y shadow se levanta a buscarla "_maldicion la perdi de vista amy me va a matar"_

"estas buscando a alguien"-pregunto el mapache

"que ustedes no vieron a la niña que estaba alado mio?"

La armadilla se rio "je je je otra vez paso lo mismo pero no te preocupes siempre vuelbe"

Un crujido en la puerta delantera se escucho , las personas se empesaron a asustar y se fueron al sotano

"Tu si no quieres morir ven "-grito el mapache

Shadow se puso en pocision de pelea "No se preocupen por mi "

La puerta se habrio de un golper pero shadow estaba apunto de dar un ataque asta que se vieron amy y Tails

"No se procupen son unos amigos mios pueden salir"-dijo shadow mientras salia las personas

"Tenemos que sacar a todas las personas rapido de aca"-grito Tails

"que?"

"Nos vienen persiguiendo una manada de zombies"-dijo amy despues cargo su pistola

"Tranquilos , vengan "-dijo el castor

Todos siguieron al castor asta el sotano pero en la parte mas oscura habia una puerta muy bien escondida hay se encontraba unas botellas de agua , proviciones y armamento

"y este lugar?"-pregunto amy

"es un lugar que me encontre , aca nos escondemos si vienen unos de esos muertos vivientes "-respondio el mapache

"ya veo"-dijo amy

Tails estaba inquieto solo trataba de comunicarse con rouge o knuckles " Maldicion , aca no tengo señal"

Olleron ese ruido?-pregunto el mapache

"proviene de esa caja"-respondio shadow y se aserco

"cuidado ponganse atrás , amy protege a las personas"-Tails dijo

Amy asistio con la cabeza y se alejo con las trees personas a un rincon

Shadow y tails habrieron la caja pero todos se sorprendieron que habia adentro . La niña se lebanto como si la hubieran despertado

"HOLA"-Grito

"olle tu como te metiste hay"-dijo shadow sorprendido

"y a ti que te importa"-respondio pero luego miro a amy

"olle tu eres la que me dio la carta"-amy dijo

La niña se rio y se aserco rapidamente hacia la eriza "uuu-uu el gato feo me molesto" apunto a shadow

Shadow puso una cara diciendo (me molestas mas y te mato) , la niña se asusto por eso y se escondio atrás de amy con una cara diciendo ( ya lo entendi)

"¡shadow , deja de molestar a la niña¡-grito amy

"yo no le echo nada ella me molesta"-grito el y se sento en una esquina dandole la espalda a amy

Ella se molesto y saco su martillo Piko-Piko estaba apunto de pegarle asta que Tails la detiene

"eh amy , haora no es hora de pelear"-murmuro tails

"pero" grrr el me ase tanto enojar te salvaste shadow por haora"-susurro y se fue donde las demas personas

El castor saco unas galletas de soda y las repartio para todos " lo siento pero es lo unico que tenemos "

La armadilla se aserco donde estaba la niña y le dio un cuaderno de dibujo con un lapiz pequeño "toma es para que te diviertas"

"uuu-uuu gracias señora"

"y desde cuanto tiempo estan aca"-pregunto Tails

"creo como ase ocho meses , gracias a sonic nos encontramos con este lugar pero el no se quiso quedar"-respondio el mapache

Amy se aserco donde estaban hablando "sonic no le dijo donde se iva ir "-pregunto esperanzada que supieran algo

"no lo dijo , solo dijo que se tenia que ir "

Tails se aserco donde la niña "tu sabes donde esta sonic? " pregunto

"uuu-u si y no"-respondio – "mira, mira " – le mostro el dibujo a tails pero no sabia que decir

El dibujo era de unos zombies matando a los ciudadanos , habian niños llorando y gente desesperada

"uuu-uuuu es bonito no?"

"eee, si esta super bonito – mintio Tails

La armadilla rio entre dientes "eres buena dibujando , pero por que dibujas cosas feas"

"uuuu-uu no es feo , solo estan jugando"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rouge y knuckle caminaban sin rumbo en el bosque

"maldicion por que no contestan"-dijo knuckle

"no lo se pero espero que no le allan atacado"-respondio rouge . despues se detenio y empujo a knuckle hacia un arbol

"olle qu—" antes que knuckles dijiera otra cosa rouge le tapa la boca

"SHHH, mira"

Knuckles miro y vio a una manada de zombies en una mansion

"_no"-susurro_

Rouge saco unas granadas de su cinturon y con su otra mano saco una pistola chica

"vamos"-dijo ella y empeso a disparar sin pausa a un zombies

Knuckles utilizo sus puños para derribarlos "son muchos" despues se agacho porque un zombie se tiro tratando de agarrarlo

Rouge volo y empeso a tirar una granadas "knuckles cuidado" grito haciendo que el echidna se alejara del lugar , ella saco un boton y lo apreto ocasionando que explotara

"crees que eso los detendra"-pregunto a rouge pero ella no contesto

El humo se fue mostrando a cuatro zombies levatandose del suelo . Knuckle se precipito y empeso atacarlos

"Comet Puch" – dio tres puñetasos comunes hacia el zombies mas alto y despues dio otro puñetaso con mas poder mandando al zombies donde la pared

Uno de los zombies agarra a knuckle de la espalda pero antes que lo mordieran rouge le da una patada

"esto se esta asiendo dificil"-rouge dijo

"ven entremos a la mansion hay buscamos un lugar para descansar"-kunckles dijo , saco una granada y se las tiro a los zombies

"CORRE"

La granada exploto junto a los zombies pero los otros se estaban levantando , rouge y knuckles entraron a la mansion , ellos forsaron la puerta para que no entraran

"uuu-uuu vengan"-dijo la niña mientras los miraba

"olle , regresa aca es peligroso"-dijo amy y vio a knuckles y rouge sonteniendo la puerta – " Rouge y Knuckle vengan"-grito

Ellos no dudaron en ir donde estaba amy pero cuando se fueron empesaron a entrar los zombies

"rapido"-grito amy

Despues el echidna y rouge bajaron al sotano rapidamente , amy se quedo un poco atrás y cerro la puerta

_Eso estubo serca- _penso y se sento mientras que la niña solo se rio

"uu-uuu habran la puerta quiero jugar con ellos"

Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo "no" haciendo que ella los mirara molesta con sus ojos rojos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_La ganadora del concurso es shadow-rose4794 , gracias por comentar y sorry dulce creo que llegate tarde u,u_

_Gracias por comentar ^^ (*_*)/ª_


	6. Pasado

**Pasado **

Despues todo se detubieron a descansar , aunque knuckles estaba molesto por estar en un lugar tan pequeño y los demas solo esperaban que se fueran los zombies

"Como se llaman ustedes"-pregunto tails

El mapache saco un poco de agua y empeso hablar "yo me llamo zak , ella se llama ange y el mayor es kyon

"es un justo en conocerlos"-agrego la armadilla , despues miro a la niña que se encontraba dibujando- " aunque no se como se llama ella

"y tu como te llamas –tails dijo , logrando la atencion de ella

" porque se lo tengo que decir uu-uuuu"-contesto

"bueno , esque es para que nos conoscamos?"-dijo tails

" uuu-u ya que , me llamo Annie the Dingo"

Rouge se quedo impactada por el nombre , solo se quedo callada pero knuckles la miraba raro – _no puede ser ella deveria estar muerta –_penso

Flash Jack

Rouge se encontraba en un bar tratando de espiar a un lagarto , ella se fijo en las noticias que se veian en una television pequeña

"_ah sucedido un fatal accidente en la familia de empresarios , el señor takumi y la señora Ookami fueron infectado por un extraño virus . Los medicos dicen que ese virus es contajioso _

_Un medico con bata blanca sale en el video y se ve a la madre tratando de golpearse en la pared mientras que el padre trata de rasguñar al medico_

"_despues de esos corportamientos raros ellos murieron , Tambien la familia estaba compuesta por una pequeña llamada annie the dingo _ que esta desaparecida"

"_si encuentran informacion de ella , no duden en llamar a la policia"_

_Fin del Flash jack_

Rouge quedo palida despues de eso pero trato de aparentar que estaba bien

"rouge que pasa"-pregunto knuckle

"no nada , no te preocupes"-contesto

Annie se aserco hacia shadow pero el le da la espalda "uuu—uuu mira , mira" dijo y el se dio vuelta para mirar el dibuja de unos zombies y el atacandolos

"bonito no?"

"eh….. si "-dijo

Annie bajo bruscamente su cabeza y se salio su capucha blanca mostrandola como era , tenia un pelaje café palido con unas orejas puntiagudas

"Se fueron estan lejos ,"-dijo con voz grave de alguien mayor

Eh? C-como sabes?-pregunto shadow

"lo preciento , estan lejos pero pronto volberan"

**Hace 1 año **

_Sonic se encontraba corriendo para buscar al zombi de eggman pero encontro que toda la ciudad estaba en ruinas_

"_Maldicion me tengo que apurar"-penso_

_El erizo escucho el llamado de una joven jirafa tratando de escapar "Ayuda , Ayuda"mientras sostenia a otra pequeña jirafa pero de menor edad_

_Sonic bloque a todos los zombies de una ves , pero volteo su cabeza para ver que la jirafa esta siendo devorada por la pequeña . El quedo horrorisado _

_**Habia llegado la noche**_

_Todo esta silencioso no se eschuchaba nada y no habia nadien solo se veian perros y gatos que salian a buscar algo de comida , sonic esta con unas cuantas heridas pero si no asia un solo ruido iva estar bien_

_El trato de ir al taller de tails , llego pero no habia nadien solo estaba desordenado y fue donde el sotano que mantenia el tornado X aunque no estaba _

_Se fijo que una esquina habia sangre "podria ser que Tails estubiera" penso . el se coloco en una esquina para esperar que amaneciera _

_No puedo creer que en un dia hubiera cambiado todo –susurro_

_Grrrrrr –se olleron pasos en la parte de arriba , golpeaban bruscamente las cosas . Sonic estubo apunto de enfrentarlos asta _

"_no lo agas "- dijo una niña con capucha que le tapaba su cara y solo se veia unos ojos rojos color _

"_Son muchos , ni siquiera usted podra derrotarlos"_

_El erizo la miro con desconfianza y ella solo se sento _

"_Como llegaste aca"-pregunto sonic _

"_Busco mi muñeca , sin mi muñeca mis padres no me podran reconocer"-respondio _

"_e visto como pelea y si quere vivir no podra atacar de cuerpo a cuerpo"-la niña dijo y saco una pistola plateada con un lijero toce de madera _

"_Tome"-se la pasa __a sonic_

_Sonic miro a la parte de arriba y encontro una muñeca de trapo que tenia un vestido , se levanto y saco la muñeca_

"_esta muñeca te pertenece?"-pregunto , la niña se puso feliz y se aserco a sonic _

"_Gracias , gracias esta muñeca es el regalo que me dio mi padres"-dijo con algreia y lo abrazo_

_Despues a ella se le volbieron los ojos opacos "si usted piensa que con encontrar al zombi de eggman no podra detener nada" dijo triztemente _

"_ya lo descubri recien pero….pero le prometi a mis amigo que lo areilaria "_

"_aunque haora creo que no se puede aser nada , creo que todos ellos estan ….."_

"_muertos"-continuo la niña_

"_Mis padres tambien estan muertos son zombies pero creo que solo estan jugando jejejeje como siempre lo asiamos "-respondio la niña ,sus ojos corrian pequeñas gotas de lagrimas " y yo tambien lo estoy"-respondio secantemente_

"_QUE"sonic trato de no gritar y se levanto apuntandola con el arma_

"_No se preocupe no soy uno de ellos , solo estoy aca porque mis papas se comvirtieron en esas cosas , no puedo irme si ellos no estan bien "_

_2_

"_tonce tu e-eres un fantasma?tartamudio sonic_

"_podria decirse que soy eso"-respondio_

_**Dos semanas despues**_

_Sonic y Annie se encontraban en las calles con un monton de zombies que buscaban comida _

_Sonic se movio lentamente sin hacer ningun ruido para que no lo escucharan pero un zombie se atraveso , oloroso y se fue caminando lentamente_

"_Eso estubo cerca"-penso mientras que annie pasaba corriendo _

_En las ultimas dos semanas la mirada de sonic habia cambiado a una mirada fria casi sin emociones _

"_SONIC-KUN CUIDADO"_

_Era demaciado tarde , despues de eso todo se volbio en blanco _

_**Un mes **_

_Annie descubrio que todos los amigos de sonic estaban vivos , entro a la casa que se encontraron abandonada para encontrarse a sonic sentado en una esquina respirando pesada mente_

"_Lo siento Sonic-kun si hubiera sido mas precavida"_

"_n-no t-te procupes , de alguna forma tenia que morir"-respondio trizte _

"_Pero SONIC-KUN USTED NO PUEDE MORIR , SUS AMIGOS ESTAN VIVOS AUN LOS PUEDE ENCONTRAR UU-UU"-regaño a sonic_

_Sonic levanto la vista sorprendido "t-todos estan bien"_

"_si , pero vi a una eriza que lloraba diciendo su nombre "_

"_sera amy "-penso , se paro con dificultas "quiero – verlos , quiero ver a amy Quiero protegerlos" _

_Annie despues de eso sonrio "creo que volbio sus esperanzas , pero cree que podra controlar la enfermedad_

"_No lo se pero solo quiero protegerlos quiero ver a amy"-dijo y se puso una chaqueta de cuero color negro "pero como podre mirarles a los ojos , no pude solucionar el problema"-penso_

"_sonic-kun no se preocupe , yo le ayudare a protegerlos , eso sera mi agradecimiento por lo de la muñeca_

"_pero annie no queria buscar a tus papas?"_

"_ellos pueden esperar"_

"_gracias "_

_**Hora de informacion (salgo con un vestido blanco)**_

_**Los dingo son los ancestros de los perros por siacaso **_

_**Ah si alguien a escuchado sobre las namidas? Son espiritus de personas que no se quieren ir al otro lado por un remordimiento o porque aun tienen algo que hacer**_

_**Bueno eso era y "Gracias por comentar·"**_


	7. Aviso IMPORTANTE

Tengo un aviso que darles no pude continuar mis fanfic porque me paso un accidente y estube hospitalisada durante 3 meses y con dos meses de licensia pero Ahora vuelbo entre los muertos xDDD y lista para todo , si tienen ideas no duden en desirme y que piensan escribo mejor esta historia sin faltas de ortografia?

Denisse : tu siempre vas a tener faltas ¬¬

Danna : callate dejame soñar


End file.
